


Should Have Left The Blaggard At Home

by cminerva



Series: Pirates Could Happen to Anyone [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Babies, Best Friends, F/M, Happy Earth AU, Humor, Pirate Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Laura goes shopping for Baby Tigh and makes the mistake of taking Bill along. Set on Happy!Earth. Sequel to "I Suddenly Had a Vision".
Relationships: Caprica Six/Saul Tigh, William Adama/Laura Roslin
Series: Pirates Could Happen to Anyone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805605
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Should Have Left The Blaggard At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Highly AU silliness in service of a joke.

They had been at this for almost three hours now and Laura was thoroughly fed up.

“ _Bill Adama_ , it is only a shopping mall. It will not kill you to help me purchase a gift for Saul and Caprica’s child. Though I might kill you if you don’t.”

Laura was using her schoolteacher voice, something she tried to do only when she was exceptionally peeved with Bill. She was now exceptionally peeved.

“I still don’t understand why I had to come along,” he grumbled. “You could have picked out a perfectly nice gift without me.”

“Because Saul is _your_ best friend,” she snapped. “So stop whining and let’s try this store.”

“We’ve already been to at least a dozen shops,” Bill persisted. “Can’t you settle on something already?”

They had indeed been shopping for quite some time and had been through a good number of stores. Initially it had been the incredible array of choices that had prevented Laura from finding the perfect gift, but then the novelty of excess wore off and she realized that very few of the clothes or toys she saw were actually attractive. Most of the items seemed cheesy and Laura was looking for something that would look good on a child, something that didn’t scream the name of a certain brand. The expecting parents already had plenty of baby items; Laura was looking for some things that a toddler could use.

Not yet knowing the sex of the baby, both parents were content to wait until the birth, they couldn’t be gender specific. Then there was Bill, acting like a child himself and being no help at all. Laura knew she should have left him at home.

The latest store they had found was bursting with an assortment of cute children’s clothing and, liking what she saw, Laura was happy to wander the racks. Bill drifted away and Laura let him go. So long as he stayed within eyesight; she would kill him if he left to go sit outside.

It was Bill’s laughter she heard first, before his spluttered attempts at calling her name. The unmistakable booming laugh led her across the store to his side where other shoppers were looking on in alarm.

“Laura, look!” There was an unhealthy level of amusement written on his face and he was actually holding his side from what Laura could only assume was pain from laughing so damn hard. She could have sworn there were actual tears in his eyes.

The source of his merriment seemed to be a child’s shirt. Laura saw the bright colors first and then noticed the image on the front. It was simply the cartoon face of a child who just happened to be wearing a bandana across his head as well as an...

“Bill! That is _not_ funny!”

He was laughing again.

“Yes it is,” he told her, an added rasp to his voice as he struggled to get the words out amidst his deep chuckles. “It would be the perfect gift for Baby Tigh.”

Laura was not amused. He had been an absolute grouch all day, and now this?

“ _Bill_.”

“What? You were the one who brought it up first…babies with eye patches.”

“Yes, but that was just…I…well it would be very rude to give this shirt to their child,” she spluttered. It had been funny when she first thought about it months ago, but this, this was too much. “It’s not funny!”

Bill was still laughing.

“Oh yes it is! Look!” Bill placed a hand over one eye and scowled. “Argh!”

Between Bill’s laughter and Laura’s outraged objections, everyone in the store was now staring at them. Even the manager was watching.

“That’s it!” Laura declared. “We’re leaving!”

“But aren’t we going to get that shirt?”

Laura’s response was to grab his wrist in a fierce grip and drag him from the store.

“I am never, ever, taking you out shopping again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2008.


End file.
